Redemption
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Usagi is stuck having the worst day of her life the same day every year, the thing is no one remembers what happens that day except her. Is she willing to risk her life in the present and the future to fix the problem? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon - unfortunately - I just own this story line.

Anyway, this is just a weird idea for a story I came up with a bit ago. Please read and review.

- - -

Chapter One

The blonde haired figure looked desperately around trying to find the person they are looking for. "Of all the fucking times to be late," they mutter to themselves anxiously, searching all the shadows in a paranoid sort of way. "Why did you have to be late today of all days?"

The figure starts pacing restlessly. They look up at the sky, momentarily calmed by the sight of the stars dancing above, and the moon shining in all her glory, whole at last. The moonlight bathes the figure, blonde hair turning a beautiful silver, pale skin shining, eyes glistening while reflecting the light of the moon above them.

A midnight haired figure behind them gasps at the beauty of them, taking the ethereal beauty into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late," he whispers slowly, warm breath tickling the tender skin of his captives neck.

"You should be," they state resolvedly, crossing their arms. "You never know what could have happened."

"I know. Though in my defence you could easily take care of yourself," he says, softly kissing the exposed neck beneath his lips, knowing this will make them melt.

"You're not getting away with this that easily Mamoru," Usagi states wriggling free from his grasp, turning to him with a resolved look on her beautiful face and a determined glint in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight Usako," Mamoru states with his most charming smile, ignoring her lack of using his nickname.

"Don't you even try that on me Mamoru! Your charm is not going to work on me," she pauses, slightly letting her anger seep to the surface as she hears him mutter "normally does". She sends him a glare. "It's not going to work this time. I am not going to melt when you turn that smile on me today. If you want to make up for being late today, of all the days you could have been late, you are going to have to do it the hard way!" she yells, stomping away, her anger now replacing any worry she had over her location.

He stands there dumbfounded for a few moments, Usagi, his Usako, hadn't yelled at him like that since they'd started going out - and stopped arguing. In a few quick strides he catches up with her before she can get far and grabs her arm. "Usagi, I really am sorry. I don't know why you're this angry at me but I should know better than to try and manipulate you."

She sighs. "A baby step of your repentance has been achieved," she states softly, reluctantly, not looking at him.

"I know how much you hate having to wait in the park at night, sometimes I forget how much you have to be careful so as not to reveal your secret," he says, taking encouragement from her turning to look at him. "And if you want to talk to me about why you're so angry at me I'm more than willing to listen."

A silence of a few seconds descends over the two moonlight bathed figures, with him nervously awaiting her next move, and her deciding whether to take up his offer or not.

She sighs heavily. "Walk with me?" she asks, only looking at him long enough to see his nod. She leads him further into the park, walking in silence until she leads him to a small moon bathed clearing filled with roses. "I hate today," she admits with anger.

He looks at her with a puzzled expression.

Sighing again she collapses, oddly graceful, to the ground clutching her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. "I hate this date. Every year on this date I have the most horrendous day, it doesn't matter what I do I can never have a good day," she looks up at him.

He goes to his knees, and takes her hands gently in his, letting her know he is there, without being too overt for her state of mind.

"It starts out with the worst nightmares I can imagine," she shudders and he takes her in his arms without a second's hesitation. "So much blood and death Mamoru, I hate it, every year the same nightmare - even worse than before because I'd managed to convince myself over the rest of the year that it wasn't that bad. I wake up screaming. I get into a fight with my Mum because she was woken from her sleep by me screaming, unable to wake me up and is extremely testy due to lack of sleep, blaming me for it. My Dad yells at me too, agreeing with Mum completely. My brother is more annoying than ever. I wake up even later than normal, I have to rush to get ready and my family's antics only make me later. On a day where I have school I'm even later than normal and get a detention twice as long and tons of homework. Whether it's a day where I have school or not I always end up getting in a fight with my friends, starting off because I was so late, and normally ending up with them calling me worthless and saying they don't know why they even put up with me. I normally end up with ripped clothes and someone spills something down me, normally scolding hot coffee. I get home and get an even bigger earful, now started by my being late. I don't end up getting dinner and get sent to my room. I have the nightmare again when I go to sleep, only this time I don't scream and I wake up normally."

Usagi stops and gazes up at the moon, this time not smiling. "It wasn't-" Usagi breaks off and starts again. "It wasn't until we found out that I was the princess that I realised that the nightmares are memories from the moon kingdom. After I realised that I thought that the nightmares would end, that the reason I got them was to try and let me know who I was, but that didn't happen, if anything it got worse, my parents and friends had more to sling back into my face."

Mamoru gently rubs soothing circles on Usagi's back, getting a small smile in reply. "If you know those you care about turn on you on this day why did you ask me to meet you? Weren't you afraid that I'd turn on you too?"

Usagi shakes her head. "You've always been immune to the affects of today. Even back when we just used to fight you wouldn't be any worse, if anything you'd be nicer, apologising for spilling coffee down me rather than start a fight over it."

"I don't remember doing that," Mamoru comments in confusion.

"And that leads me to the worst part of today. By tomorrow no one remembers, no one but me," Usagi looks up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "All the people I care about, except you, are the most horrible they could ever be to me and they act like it never happened, because to them it didn't."

Mamoru kisses her forehead, her cheek, her nose. It makes her giggle slightly. "I am truly sorry I had to add another bad thing to your list Usako … Do you have any idea why it's always this date that it happens, and why I'm immune?"

Grimly, Usagi smiles and indicates the moon with her eyes. "It's the anniversary of the final day of the Moon Kingdom. "

Mamoru looks confused. "I can understand why that would make today a bad day remembrance wise, but why does it cause that reaction in the others and why do they forget?"

"Today is not just the anniversary of the final day of the Moon Kingdom it is a re-enactment of the final day. It took me a while to figure it out and even longer to remember what happened…On the final day I awoke screaming from the most awful dream, and Luna yelled at me because she wasn't able to wake me and I wouldn't stop screaming. I went to my friends thinking they would believe me and they didn't. Rae would have seen something not me and they thought I was trying to trick them and ended up yelling at me, saying that I was a worthless Princess if I couldn't be serious in such a tense time, when it was thought a war would start. I ran to my mother and tried to tell her of my dream and she told me she didn't have time for it. I started an argument with her because I knew it was important and she ended it with saying I was being childish and that I should know better than to try my games when things were tense between the planets. The only person that believed me, that was kind to me on that day, was you. You held me when I cried, really listened to me and believed me; you even went to my Mother to try to talk to her. It ended up where we both found out that my dream was about to become reality, that the battle was about to begin, and all you said to my Mother was that you would fight with the army to protect the Moon Kingdom. The day ended with me watching my dream become a reality. We both know what happened after that."

Usagi goes silent, clearing remembering the events she described.

"Usako, I am so sorry you have to go through this every year. Do you have any idea why it happens, and why no one remembers except you?"

Usagi shrugs. "I haven't exactly had anyone to ask; I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did bring it up."

"Well normally when you hear about situations that continuously loop it's because that situation happened in a way it shouldn't have."

"Yes, the Moon Kingdom should have easily defeated the Negaverse and we should have lived happily ever after. I'm being serious before you say anything. Anyway, that's in situations where they relive the same day continuously."

"Not necessarily, maybe all you need to think about is what is wrong with this situation, and figure out how to make it better."

Their conversation is cut short by a loud ringing coming from Usagi's handbag. Usagi digs out her phone and cringes when she sees her home number. She hesitatingly answers it, almost deafened before she can even get the phone to her ear.

"Usagi get you ass back to this house or God help me I will ground you for the rest of this century!" Usagi's mother screams.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Usagi wakes up sighing in relief at it finally being over. Though as always she cautiously goes downstairs, and enters the kitchen hesitatingly.

"Morning sweetie," Usagi's Mum beams at her daughter.

"Mum you're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not Usagi!"

"You seemed mad at me yesterday," Usagi mutters.

"No I wasn't. I swear sometimes you say the weirdest things Usagi," her Mum comments shaking her head as she continues to make breakfast.

- - -

Usagi walks into her room and jumps on the bed. She dials Mamoru's number into her phone and anxiously waits for him to answer.

"Hello?" asks the deep voice that instantly makes her feel better.

"Hey Mamo-Chan. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Usako we didn't meet up yesterday, surprisingly."

"Oh, I must have gotten confused."

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"No, it's nothing. Anyway, love you! Bye!"

"Love you too. Bye," he replies sounding confused.

Usagi hangs up and lies back against her covers. She starts thinking about what happened the day before. "_I know it happened_," she thinks. "_But why does the same basic thing happen every year and why does no one remember what happened the next day_?"

"Usagi?" Luna asks jumping onto the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Luna do you remember the final day of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes I remember the battle Usagi."

"No not the battle the-" Usagi is cut off as her communicator goes off.

Usagi opens it to see the face of Rae looking at her.

"Did you forget that we're meeting up Odango?"

"When did we decide that?"

"Yesterday! I can't believe you forgot when we only told you yesterday! Well get your butt up here you're late!"

"I'm coming," Usagi mutters in reply. Usagi closes the communicator grumbling, the re-enactment always threw her off the next day.

"What were you saying before Usagi?" Luna queries curiously.

"Forget it. You coming with me Luna?"

"Of course."

- - -

Usagi and Luna arrive at the temple and Usagi is struck by the contrast of what her friends are like today compared with the day before. She starts musing in her head, "_What was it that Mamo-Chan said yesterday? 'Maybe all you need to think about is what is wrong with this situation, and figure out how to make it better.' Well what's wrong with the situation is that everyone is horrible to me and then doesn't remember the next day. Wait, is that what's wrong? If yesterday was just a re-enactment of the final day then what would be wrong with the re-enactment would be what was wrong on the final day! So that would be_-"

"Earth to Odango!" Rae shouts breaking Usagi out of her reverie.

"What were you thinking about Usagi?" Ami queries curiously.

Usagi decides to try something new. "Do any of you remember the final day of the Moon Kingdom?" Usagi asks, looking around the room, making eye contact with Ami, Rae, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis for about a second each.

Every one is too surprised as to where such a serious question came from to answer her. Luna is the first to recover, for she had already been asked the question once already.

"As I told you before Usagi, yes I remember the battle."

"No. Not the battle. Do you remember the _final day_? Do you remember what happened during the day that the Moon Kingdom fell?"

Six variations of "no" come in reply.

"You know I've never thought about it before," Makoto comments. "I remember the battle, and the obvious outcome. But not the day."

"Me too," Rae comments.

"And me," Minako states.

"How peculiar," Ami states.

"That is strange," Luna agrees.

"What made you think of it Usagi?" Artemis asks, turning to the quiet leader.

Usagi remains quiet, face not set in the frown she wishes to display but not set in the smile the others would expect of her.

"This isn't like you Usagi. First you all you forget that we're supposed to meet up - which you never do - and then you come out with such a random question that only Ami would come up with - no offence Ami."

"None taken," Ami replied instantaneously. "You are right after all."

"What's gotten into you Usagi?" Rae asks, forgetting to use the nickname in light of the serious conversation.

"It doesn't matter," Usagi finally replies.

"Of course it does Usagi!" Minako replies in a gentle tone.

"It - It's nothing," Usagi mutters, leaving the room.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Usagi wanders into the shrine, knowing that she will be able to think in private, and maybe get some divine guidance. Looking up at the sky she asks, "What do I do now?"

A vaguely familiar female voice softly whispers an answer in Usagi's mind. "Listen to the advice of others."

As Usagi is pondering this reply Rae's grandfather enters the shrine without her noticing.

"Hello Usagi."

"Oh, hey Gramps," Usagi replies distractedly.

"You seem distracted Usagi. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is there anywhere private we could talk?" Usagi asks, desperate to talk to someone.

Gramps nods and leads Usagi through a doorway into a small room.

"This is my own private room. No one will disturb us here, not even Rae will."

"Whoa, thanks for giving it up to talk to me Gramps."

"You're welcome," he says taking a seat on a bench, and patting the seat beside him.

Usagi sits down, her eyes looking determinedly at the floor. "Have you ever had a secret you can't tell anyone Gramps?"

"I've had a few," he says amusedly. "But I found that it was best to tell someone about it, it's never good to keep something bottled up for too long."

"Okay," Usagi says with a sigh. "This will sound weird, but, once a year I relive an event from the past and my friends and family play a key role in it. But the thing is, the next day I remember and no one else does."

"Is that why you didn't know you'd arranged to meet up yesterday?" Gramps asks softly, patting Usagi's hand gently.

Usagi's eyes shoot up from the floor to look at his face, startled. "Y-you believe me?"

"Yes. One would miss most of the wonders in this world if one looks only at the 'normal' things. Plus it wouldn't be good for a temple Priest not to believe in the supernatural would it?" he asks with a grin.

"No, it wouldn't."

"On a serious note Usagi, I know there would be a reason why you find it difficult to tell them, but it is a good idea to at least try it. You would be amazed how understanding friends can be."

"Thanks," Usagi whispers.

"Feel free to use this room as long as you need to." After that is said Gramps leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Usagi starts thinking, "_Okay, so that voice told me to listen to the advice of others. Well Mamo-Chan told me to think about what was wrong with the situation and figure out how to make it better, and Gramps told me to try telling the others. Maybe I'd be better off taking Gramps advice first, and then if all goes well the others can help me figure out how to make it better_!"

"Usagi!" Mamoru calls from somewhere within the temple.

Usagi runs out of the room, throwing herself on Mamoru, almost knocking him over. Laughing, Mamoru lifts her up and spins around. Usagi is slightly dizzy when he sets her on her feet, but just uses it as an excuse to lean against him. Mamoru kisses the top of her head and holds her tighter.

"I came to look for you because the others said you weren't being yourself, but you seem just as happy to see me as normal."

Usagi's smile falters for a second, then she gives up the effort and bites her lip. "Mamoru I have to tell you something." Usagi looks around them. "But I don't want to be interrupted," Usagi says looking up into Mamoru's concerned eyes.

"Okay," Mamoru says, taking her hand in his.

Mamoru leads her to a bench behind the Temple, just private enough for their conversation while not secluded enough to make her friends worry more.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Mamoru asks gently.

Usagi looks at the ground. "This is hard to say," she thinks to herself. Usagi gives herself a mental shake of the head and begins, "Mamoru you know how this morning I asked if you remembered what I said to you yesterday and you said that we didn't meet up yesterday?"

"Yes," he replies, curious as to where she is going with this.

"That's because I had a different yesterday than what you remember." Usagi looks up and seeing his confused expression ploughs ahead. "Every year on the same date I relive the final day of the Moon Kingdom, namely my friends and family are horrible to me, and the next day no one remembers but me."

"Exactly what happens Usagi?" Mamoru asked, concerned.

"It's a long story, which I've told you once already," she says jokingly.

"You're worried about me knowing aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried about what you would say to the others. I'm the only person that remembers what happened yesterday, and I've just found out that I'm the only person that remembered what happened on the final day of the Moon Kingdom."

"I don't remember either. Why don't you tell me?"

"Okay," she says with a small smile, leaning on his arm and taking strength from his warmth. "I woke from the most horrible dream, all about blood and death," Usagi pauses as she shudders. "I woke up screaming and Luna yelled at me because she wasn't able to wake me and I wouldn't stop screaming. I went to my friends expecting them to believe me and they didn't, 'Rae would have gotten a vision not me', and they said I was a worthless Princess if I couldn't be serious at such a tense time, when a potential war was brewing. I went to my Mother and she said she didn't have time to hear it. I started an argument with her because I knew it was important and she ended it by saying I was being childish and I should know better than to try my games when things were so tense between the planets. You were the only one who was nice to me. You held me when I cried, listened to me and you believed me. You were even going to go to my Mother to talk to her for me. But when we got there we found out that the war had begun, and all you said to my Mother was that you would fight with the army to protect the Moon Kingdom. I watched my dream become a reality before my eyes. And all of us know what happened after that."

Mamoru holds her tightly in his arms. "So I take it that yesterday was the same as it was then?"

"Basically."

"With the nightmare and …"

"My Mum and Dad."

"Your Mum and Dad yelling at you, your friends arguing with you and your parents yelling at you again later?"

"Yeah, but you missed out the good bit, where I asked you to meet me and you listened to me and believed me."

He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "Then allow me to be there for you when you tell the others."

- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gripping onto Mamoru's hand tightly Usagi enters the room where Ami, Rae, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis are sitting, anxiously awaiting news of her.

"Hey guys," Usagi says sheepishly.

Six versions of "are you okay?" come all at once, almost bowling Usagi over with the force of it.

"I'm fine," she replies and tries to smile.

"Then what's wrong?" Minako asks looking confused.

Usagi sits down, pulling Mamoru down with her. He just smiles at her, being supportive and letting her go at her own pace. She smiles back.

"Um, I have something to tell you guys," Usagi pauses as she thinks about how to say it. "I can remember the final day of the Moon Kingdom. And the reason I can remember is because I relive it every December the first."

"That was yesterday!" the girls exclaim together.

Usagi nods.

"What do you mean by 'relive it' Usagi?" Luna questions.

Mamoru gently squeezes her hand. She squeezes back.

"The basic events that happened on that day replay on the anniversary of it."

"You're avoiding saying something Usagi," Ami comments.

Usagi's eyes water, but she keeps the tears at bay. "That's because I don't want to say it."

"Could Mamoru tell us?" Makoto asks.

Usagi and Mamoru shake their heads in unison.

"It's mine to tell," Usagi clarifies.

"Is there any way for us to find out without you saying it?" Rae asks, concern for her friend's pain clearly evident.

Suddenly a thought hits Usagi so hard she has to hit herself round the head while she exclaims, "Pluto!"

They all look at her quizzically.

"Earlier I asked for help and a female voice that sounded familiar told me to listen to other people's advice. I've just realised it was Pluto! And I bet she could show you what happened yesterday, what really happened, not what you remember," Usagi says, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"That I can," says a voice behind them.

They all turn to see Pluto in her Senshi uniform, time key in hand. Pluto concentrates and a golden glow forms in her hand. "I will warn you now that the day you will see was Usagi's and you will just see what role you played in it, though I will make it so that you see the nightmares she has." The glow leaves her hands and forms a life size screen in front of their semi-circle, in a place where all of them can see.

From the start of Usagi's nightmare Mamoru pulls her into his lap and holds her tightly, wrapping her in his warmth. As the day on the screen progresses Mamoru pulls her closer to him, hoping it will help relieve the pain he knows seeing the images will cause Usagi.

As it gets to the part that the girls have in the day the tears that were forming before are falling continuously from their eyes, openly showing the pain they feel at saying such things to their best friend and the pain they know they caused her. A small smile forms on all their faces when they see how much Mamoru was able to comfort her and take away her pain.

When the images end Usagi is finally able to meet the eyes of her best friends. The tears she sees on their faces causes the tears she was keeping at bay to be released.

"I'm sorry Usagi," they all choke out together.

"It's okay," Usagi reassures. "I'm used to it."

"Do you mean to tell me," Luna starts sounding upset. "That this happens to you every year and no one remembers except you?"

"Yes."

"Pluto why does Usagi have to go through this alone every year?" Artemis asks, just as concerned as the others.

"She doesn't anymore."

"But it's not over yet," Usagi states, looking at Pluto. "I can feel that."

"You are right Princess. It will remain this way until you figure out how to break it."

"Why Usagi? Why make her go through this pain every year?" Luna questions demandingly.

"Because it is her pain to bear, her day to relive, her problem to solve. Which I know you have already figured out Princess."

Usagi nods. "I figured that out a few years ago."

Pluto smiles, proud of the girl - no woman - she sees before her. Usagi had come a long way in her opinion from the crying fourteen year old she had started out as, and though it had taken her a few years to work up to telling her friends about the situation, Pluto knew Usagi was mature enough to solve the problem that she couldn't solve in her early teens when she finally had all the pieces.

Before leaving Pluto says one final thing to Usagi, "I know you can do this Princess."

- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"That was cryptic," Rae mutters.

"But she's right," Usagi states. "This is happening to me because it's my responsibility to fix it. Though I was hoping through telling you, you would be able to help me."

Ami recovers herself, "Okay, so the best thing we can do to start is for you to tell us what you've already come up with Usagi."

"Well, I thought about what Mamoru said yesterday and went from there. How I thought of it was that if yesterday is just a re-enactment of the final day then what's wrong with the re-enactment is what's wrong with the final day."

"That's a good point Usagi, but I still don't remember what happened on the final day," Ami comments.

"Basically replace the first bit with my parents for Luna, replace the argument we had starting off with you not believing in my dream, replace the second bit with my parents to my Mother first not listening to me then an argument between us and her not believing either. Then of course after that the bit with Mamoru changing to Endymion believing in my dream and going to talk my Mother for me, and finding out that my dream was about to come true with the battle starting, and me watching it become a reality. Then we all know about what happened in the battle."

The girls look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Usagi asks.

"All those horrible things happened on the final day?" asks Minako.

"Yes, though that is the condensed version of what happened. To be fair it was an incredibly crucial time and you all had more important things on your mind to pay attention to the dream your Princess had, and you were right it would have been more likely for Rae to have had a vision and not me."

"You say that so flatly," Makoto says incredulously. "Like it doesn't mean anything to you, like isn't a painful remembrance."

"I've had a while to think about it, and you were all right, not about the me making it up part, but apart from that you had very valid points. But the thing is I keep thinking about is that Pluto said it's my problem to solve, does that mean I'm the only one who'll be able to come up with an answer?"

"It is likely Usagi," Luna remarks. "Pluto does have a tendency to be vague but if she said it's your problem to solve then it is yours."

"But the only solution I can come up with is to find the problem with the day and fix it." She looks up at the others with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to fix what happened in the past?"

"Let's take things a step at a time Usagi," Ami suggests. "What we should think about is not how we're going to do it but what we need to change."

"That's easy," states Usagi. "If I would have been able to get either you or my Mother to believe me early enough I would have been able to give you forewarning of the enemies impending attack, so in the least you would have been prepared, and in the most would have been able to tell you what they planned to do before they did it so that you would have been able to plan a counter attack for their every move and easily defeat them with a planned attack and the Moon Kingdom wouldn't have fallen."

All of them look at her with open mouths. Mamoru is the first to recover, after only a second; the others are not so quick and even after their eyes are still wide.

"What? There is a reason why I'm leader you know. I've been pondering it for a while; normally I do my pondering the night before the destined day."

"Again that sounded like something Ami would have said," Makoto says, still sounding surprised.

"I won't disagree with you," Usagi states with a grin. "Though if what I guessed what Pluto said right then I 'm the one who's supposed to come up with the answer. Oh Gods!" Usagi says wide eyed.

"What is it Usagi?" all seven of them ask in unison.

"Haven't you thought about it yet? The only way to stop this loop is to fix the problem. To fix the problem I need to change what happened in the past. And if I change what happened in the past … I would change the present, and the future."

The other seven occupants of the room go silent as the full implication of what Usagi had said sinks in.

"I'd never have my parents," Ami, Makoto and Minako say with tears in their eyes.

"I'd never have my Grandpa," Rae says with pain in her voice.

In a gentle voice Usagi reassures her friends, "You don't remember the past then. You will. You're parents," Usagi says looking at Ami, Minako and Makoto. "And your Grandpa," Usagi says looking at Rae. "Are the same in your past life as your present life. I'm the one that'll have different parents. And anyway, it wouldn't be that bad, there are good things that would come out of it," she says smiling at Mamoru.

He gives her a small smile in response.

"It would make the world a better place, there would be no pollution!" Ami says enthusiastically.

"Ami," Rae, Minako and Makoto groan.

"Well it's true," Ami answers, not at all embarrassed by her comment.

"Ami's right," Usagi says, shocking the others into silence. "That would be just one of the advantages. If I'm supposed to do this the planet is obviously not meant to be this messed up, and it would be in much better hands if our past selves were to rid the influence of Beryl from the planet. Wish me luck."

"You're going now?" Rae asks in surprise.

"No time like the present, plus I believe it's easier to start something early, then you don't have the last minute rush," Usagi says with a smile at Ami.

Ami returns it.

"At least say goodbye properly," Minako says.

"But it's not goodbye. Not really."

Usagi goes to all of her best friends individually and gives them a tight hug, expressing how much she would miss this life, if all went well, without words. Usagi gives Luna and Artemis a good stroke down their backs saying jokily, "See you when you're human."

Finally Usagi turns to Mamoru, and runs into his arms. She goes on tiptoe and kisses his lips. Hungrily he returns the kiss, pulling her tight against him, holding onto her with the worry he feels for her clearly being expressed.

They break away and Usagi looks into his eyes. "It isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again and if all goes well we'll see each other for longer."

Usagi runs from the room, fearing that if she didn't leave soon she would never leave, though in reality she would never allow that to happen. Usagi keeps running until she arrives home.

She runs to her Mum and hugs her tightly.

"What's that for Usagi?" she asks shocked, though she more than happily returns the hug.

"I love you," Usagi states.

A second later she runs to her Dad and hugs him just as tightly.

"Usagi have you been out with some boy?" he asks suspiciously.

"Only Mamoru Dad. I love you."

She goes over to Shingo and hugs him too. "I even love you Shingo."

Usagi runs up to her room. With a resolved expression she calls, "Pluto."

"Yes Princess?" Pluto asks appearing before her, and bowing.

"You know there is no reason to do that Setsuna," Usagi says, indicating the bow.

"You remember my name Princess?"

"I remember more than that, and you remember my name also Setsuna," Usagi replies with a grin before turning serious. "Just tell me please Setsuna; am I going to damage anything by doing this?"

"Everything that you will cause to happen is meant to happen. I have faith in you Usagi, I know you can do this," Pluto places her hand on Usagi's shoulder and transfers part of her power into her. At seeing Usagi's puzzled expression Setsuna clarifies, "A gift to help you should you find that they are being difficult, you will know how to use it when the tine comes."

Stepping away from Usagi Setsuna taps the Time Key onto the floor with the resounding boom echoing throughout the room and a glowing portal appears before Usagi.

The two women share a smile before Usagi steps into the portal.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Serenity wakes from a horrible dream screaming. She remembers everything of her life before she came through the portal and is quick to stop screaming once she is fully awake and grasps the situation.

Luna peers down at Usagi. Her worry for the Princess makes her start to yell for screaming so much. "Serenity-"

Serenity cuts her off. "I'm sorry for screaming Luna; however I did have a good reason. Would you please gather my Mother, Ami, Rae, Makoto, Minako, Artemis and Prince Endymion in the throne room please? I swear it's important! Oh, and don't forget to remain present yourself."

"Do you swear on the Moon Kingdom and Selene herself that it is important?" Luna asks suspiciously.

"I swear on the Moon Kingdom and Selene herself that this is a _very_ important matter," Serenity swears sincerely.

"All right then," Luna states and quickly leaves the room to do as her Princess requests.

- - -

Serenity is in the throne room. She is anxiously pacing back and forth across the room waiting for those she requested to arrive, praying she had enough time to make a difference. She stops her pacing. "Oh Selene, give me the strength to change what has passed by getting the day right this time around and making a positive impact on the future just as Setsuna believes I will be able to."

"What a strange prayer Serenity," Queen Selenity comments as she enters the throne room. She is shocked when she receives a huge hug from her daughter, though she returns it all the same.

The others that Serenity had requested enter the room, not telling the Princess that they had heard her prayer also. Serenity goes to each in turn and gives them a huge hug too, which they - though surprised - return. Endymion takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

Smiling Serenity retracts her hand and turns to everyone. "Okay, before I get distracted I have something to tell you."

"Would that be the reason that you requested our presence Princess?" Artemis asks.

"Yes," she replies. Serenity takes a deep breath. "I have had a dream this night that today the Moon Kingdom will be attacked. Before any of the scouts say anything, I know that it would be more likely for Rae to get a vision than I but I swear I am not making this up. I would not be as irresponsible as to joke at such a time as this. I know for a fact that my dream will come true unless we do something to stop it, because I have come from a future where the Moon Kingdom did fall, and you my Mother, my Queen, gave up the very last of your strength to be able to send all of us to earth to be reincarnated, hoping that we would be able to defeat Beryl and the negaverse the second time around. Please will you listen to my dream?"

Endymion comes forward and takes her hand, stroking her palm gently with his thumb. "I will listen."

"Will the rest of you?" Serenity asks, sounding outwardly calm, though inwardly her stomach was doing flips.

"I would love to believe you Serenity but do you have any proof?" Ami asks.

"_So far so good_," Serenity thinks. "_At least they're not yelling at me this time_." The magic that Setsuna had given her begins to glow gold, bathing her body in the light it creates. "Actually Ami," Serenity begins. "I do. Setsuna gave me this gift when I came through the time portal and now I know what it does. If all of you will allow me to use the power you will have your proof."

All eight of them nod their heads in agreement to let Serenity do whatever it is that she wishes to. With a thought the power is released and splits into eight glowing balls of power and each enters its chosen host. With a gasp from all of them the power enters their bodies and floods through them.

"I remember," Ami, Rae, Minako, Makoto, Luna, Artemis and Endymion breathe.

"What did the power give you Mother?" Serenity asks.

"A look into the future my love, to show me that what you have said is true," the Queen replies with a reassuring smile at her daughter.

"Well the day is going a lot better than it did the first time but it will all be for naught if we don't do some planning and win this battle," Serenity states.

"Win it my love?" Selenity asks her daughter. "From what I saw and what you told me we don't win the battle."

Serenity grins. "I came back to change that. The world will be so much better if we win than if we don't," Serenity clarifies.

"Serenity is right, my Queen," Ami states. "We all have memories of that world and it is not half as good as the Kingdom which you rule, and the Kingdom Earth would become - as Serenity said - if we rid it of Beryl's influence."

"Then please follow me to the Planning room and Serenity my darling, you can proceed to tell us _all_ the details of your dream," Queen Selenity says leading the way.

- - -

Serenity gives a detailed description of her dream to the others and they use it to record the attacks which the negaverse will use and the order in which they will use them. As they are beginning to discuss the counterattacks they will use a gentle knock sounds on the door. They pause their conversation and Selenity calls, "Come in!"

A timid looking maid comes in and does a deep curtsey. "I am sorry for interrupting my Queen, but the ball planners wish your presence for finalising the plans for tonight."

"Will you please tell them that the ball will be postponed until tomorrow night?" she responds receiving a nod from the girl before she quickly retreats.

Once the door has closed Serenity looks at her mother quizzically. "Tomorrow night Mother?"

"Well if your aim for changing these events comes to pass then we will truly have a reason to celebrate tomorrow night and will still be around to celebrate it," she clarifies with a confident smile.

"Yes, we will," Serenity agrees before they all go back to planning.

They create counterattacks for every move their enemies will make and even come up with a way to decrease some of the enemies' forces straight off the bat, however they are still pondering to themselves what they will do as a final move.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Serenity asks.

She receives multiple nods from those around her.

"I have an idea for how we could destroy Beryl and restore the world to how it should be…"

- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update and add this chapter! I had tons of revision to do for my exams. Well this is the last chapter you'll be getting for this story so read, enjoy and review! Adieu!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

The army had been briefed of the enemy's attack plans and of the order in which the attacks would come. Also they were given detailed instructions of what counterattacks they would be using against what attacks. The army, the Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity and Queen Selenity are prepared for their enemy well ahead of time, waiting in their positions for the anointed hour - and not a single member of the army questioned where the information came from, if the Queen told them the battle was going to happen today they believed it.

As the army approaches Selenity comes forward with the Silver Crystal in her hands. Looking around her she checks that no one has come forward too early, satisfied that no one has she raises her hands. She sends an energy wave out from the Silver Crystal that wipes out a significant number of the enemy forces on contact. Unfortunately Beryl was covered by her soldiers and was not affected by it.

The Moon army battle against the negaverse furiously, though they follow the battle plan given to them by the Queen. None of the Moon Kingdom's soldiers are killed in the battle, for they all followed the plan for the counterattacks religiously. Once they had run out of planned moves they fall back, just as they had been told to do.

Subtly, the Queen had used some of her power to protect the fleeing soldiers as they returned to the safety of the palace, so that their enemies would not harm them. As the last soldier entered the palace Serenity came forward.

Beryl laughs evilly. "Is that it? Is this the final stand of the great Moon Kingdom? An insignificant little Princess who has never known battle?!" Beryl screeches in her grating voice.

Serenity ignores her comments and reaches within herself, for her experiences and the power she had gained through being Usagi were still with her. "I have more power than you think Beryl," Serenity states as she raises her hands the same way her Mother had previously.

Ami, Rae, Makoto, Minako and Endymion place a hand on Serenity's shoulders, giving her their strength, their power, their love. Serenity summons her Silver Crystal to her hands and gathers together her power and the power of her friend's and lover and sends it out in a tremendous wave of energy.

"What two Silver Crystals?!" Beryl cries in disbelief, a second before the wave hits her and she disintegrates before their eyes.

The wave of energy races over the battlefield and disintegrates all the members of the negaverse, the remaining energy continues to race past the battlefield, past the Moon, until it can be seen washing over the earth and visibly cleansing the earth of the evil taint the negaverse had left, until it looks clean, fresh and beautiful, just like it should.

"I knew you could do it Serenity," Setsuna says appearing next to the Princess.

"This is how it should be," Serenity states with a bright smile.

Cheers ring out across the Moon Kingdom in celebration and joy at the defeat of the negaverse.

- - -

The next night finds the heroes of the battle in the ballroom. The ball has yet to officially start. The Queen stands in the middle of the most prominent table; it is positioned so that it looks out across the room. The remaining seats at the table are filled by happy couples. Princess Serenity is happily sat next to Prince Endymion. The Princess's best friends - the scouts - and the Princes' best friends - his generals - are happily paired together; Ami is sat with Zoicite, Rae is sat with Jedite, Makoto is sat with Nephrite, Minako is sat with Malachite. Also sat together are Luna and Artemis. While all the couples are paying attention to the Queen they seem unable to stop holding hands.

Queen Selenity looks out over the crowded ballroom, she could feel the eagerness of all those there, for they all had a reason to celebrate and she was sure that those from the other planets that were unable to come would be having celebrations of their own. "As you all know we are here to celebrate a very important occasion, the defeat of the negaverse." She looks out over the ballroom and meets the eyes of the Kings and Queens of the other planets, settling finally on the King and Queen of Earth. "Though she wished not for anything to be said on the matter I think you deserve, and she deserves, for you all to know that this defeat would not have been possible without my daughter."

Serenity looks worried about how the rest of those in the room will take the news, she looks relieved at the reassuring smiles from her friends - the generals included - and the interested faces of the crowd.

"She deserves the praise for this defeat, not I nor anyone else, for she had the vision that enabled us to win the battle and to not lose any of our soldiers doing it. I think that she should be the one making the victory speech not I. Do not you agree?" She asks the members of the room, while looking expectantly at Serenity.

An enthusiastic, "Yes!" rings out across the room.

With a nervous gulp Serenity stands while still keeping her hand in Endymion's, taking reassurance from his touch. "Thank you," she begins with a nervous glance to her Mother, with a reassuring smile from her Serenity continues. "My Mother was right in that I did not wish anyone to know that I had had the vision that helped us to win the battle, for it is not my gift to have visions," she says warmly with a glance to Rae. "However, I do not wish any of you to give me all the praise for the victory; it is not mine to accept completely either. The praise should also go to my Mother, Prince Endymion, Princess Ami, Prince Zoicite, Princess Rae, Prince Jedite, Princess Makoto, Prince Nephrite, Princess Minako, Prince Malachite, Luna, Artemis, and all those brave soldiers who also fought with us to protect the Moon Kingdom and the other Planets in our Alliance from the evil that wished to consume all our planets! I believe that we should let the praise for this glorious victory not go to a single individual but to all of those who caused it to be a reality!"

Serenity discovers that she can release Endymion's hand as she starts to clap for those she truly believed should have the praise. The others seated at her table stand and join her in giving applause. Pretty soon every person in the ballroom are on their feet applauding everyone that had participated in fighting against the negaverse.

The ball truly begins as all the couples sat at Queen Selenity's table step onto the dance floor to dance. The orchestra are playing, couples are dancing, people are talking, and the general atmosphere is one of celebration of the dark days being over.

Serenity and Endymion join Queen Selenity back at her table on her request. "I believe someone wishes to speak with us," Selenity states, sounding encouraging.

They are approached by an anxious King and Queen of Earth. The King and Queen show their respect by bowing much deeper than they need to.

"I am so sorry for all that I caused," the King states, the pain in his voice clear.

His Queen takes hold of his hand, attempting to comfort him. "We are both sorry that we caused the war."

"It's not your fault!" Serenity exclaims shocking her Mother, her Prince and the King and Queen of Earth.

"It's not your fault," Serenity states more calmly. "You may feel like it is but it isn't. It is Beryl's fault, it is the negaverse's fault, but it is not yours," she states forcefully.

"I wish I could believe you Princess," the King states regretfully.

"I did not change the future I came from, and the outcome of that battle, to have anyone taint this peaceful, happy time that we have the chance of having when they don't need to," Serenity states warmly.

"I agree with my Princess," Endymion states. "None of this would have happened if it hadn't have been for Beryl, so it isn't your fault."

"And I agree with my daughter and future son," the Queen states, causing the afore mentioned royal members to blush profusely.

"Well if you are willing to let a wedding occur in the future then you must be speaking true, and we truly have no fault in this matter," the Queen of Earth states grinning happily at the thought of her son getting married. "Right my love?" she asks turning to the King.

"Yes," he agrees, also beaming.

"Then do enjoy the ball," the Queen states with a warm smile. Once the King and Queen have taken her advice she once again turns to her daughter. "I have something I wish to show you Serenity, I believe you will truly not be able to enjoy this peaceful, happy time until you have. You may also come if you wish Endymion."

Both nod and Selenity leads them away from the ballroom to a small room a little distance away from it. Inside the room are five familiar faces.

Naru and Umino come forward as Serenity gapes in shock.

"Naru and Umino are members of the Moon Kingdom, I have given them a glimpse of the future life they would have had if we would not have won the battle," Selenity clarifies.

"We're so happy to have been your friends in the future Princess," Umino states formerly.

"Yeah," Naru agrees. "Plus we won't miss much this time around; we're going out in this life too!"

Serenity rushes forward and hugs them both. "I hope you can still be my friends!"

Umino nods, smiling happily. Naru beams and gives Serenity a huge hug.

Serenity gasps as the remaining three people in the room come forward so she can see them, they are Usagi's parents and brother, looking exactly as they had when she had gone through the time portal.

"These three are also members of the Moon Kingdom, I also gave them a glimpse of the future life they would have had."

"We are honoured that we were able to be your parents before you made the universe better," her former Father states.

"I'm expecting a baby Princess!" her former Mother exclaims. "We've been told that it's going to be a girl, we would ask that you allow us to name her Usagi."

"I would be honoured," Serenity states with tears of happiness in her eyes. "She will be very lucky to have parents like you, and a brother like you too!"

With many smiles the five leave the room to go join the ball.

"I hope you are not angry with me Serenity?" Selenity asks hopefully.

"No Mother," Serenity states, hugging her Mother strongly. "You were right, I needed to see them so I would be able to enjoy this time, and not think that they had ceased to exist because of me."

"Good. I shall leave you two alone," Selenity states leaving the room.

"What do you wish to do, my Princess?" Endymion asks offering her his arm.

"How would you like a starlight walk my love?" she offers accepting his arm.

"Very much," he replies leading her out of the room and into the gardens.

"Endymion are you mad at me for what I did?" Serenity asks suddenly.

"No. Why would you think that I would be?"

"Motoki…"

Endymion laughs, at seeing her confused expression he clarifies, "Motoki is alive and well my love. He is currently in the ballroom enjoying the company of the single ladies in the room."

"Oh," she replies quietly. "Is he a member of the earth?"

"Yes, my darling. I brought him with me as well as my generals, however, since he has no military prowess he thought it best to remain hidden from view lest his presence be queried."

"He would have been welcomed as your best friend, by me at least."

"And that is why I love you, you are an extremely caring person and I am _extremely_ lucky to have you."

"As I am you," she states as she looks up into his ocean blue eyes filled with love.

He gently cups her chin in his hand, tilting her head up, staring intently into her eyes. Slowly he lowers his lips to hers, gently touching her soft, warm, wet lips with his. He licks his tongue along her bottom lip, delicately asking for her to open her mouth. She complies, getting lost in the sweet sensation of his tongue exploring her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. With a groan she leans into him, deepening the kiss. Surprised at her actions, he happily increases the intensity of their kiss, pouring all the love he feels for her into it, moaning as she does the same.

Regretfully they have to pull away to breathe. Serenity is slightly woozy from the sheer perfectness of the sensations she had just experienced, and also from the lack of air, and so she has to lean against Endymion. He happily takes her into his arms.

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you Endymion."

- - -

The End


End file.
